


Winterreise

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Clair de Lune [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During winter holiday at Yuzawa ski resort, Edogawa Conan unexpectedly meets with the one and only Kuroba Kaito. There is no doubt that the teen is Kaitou Kid. What should he do then? Slash. Kaitou Kid/Edogawa Conan. Kuroba Kaito/Edogawa Conan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Winterreise**

Chapter I

Since Stradivarius violin case, Conan had met with Kaito Kid twice. Both heists involved Suzuki Jirokichi who tried his best to capture Kid to earn a place on the front pages of the Japanese newspapers.

Conan was alone with Kid during Blush Mermaid case but thankfully the thief didn’t try to kiss him when disguised as Masumi Sera. Kid was more flirtatious than ever though. Conan knew that Kid was quite a charmer, seeming to always know just what to say to the ladies to leave them speechless. But to be the end recipient of those words was a new experience.

 

AL: She truly could kick.

 

Kaito Kid messaged him after the heist. Conan smirked when he read it. That kick from Sera got hurt a lot.

 

SH: Serves you right.

AL: Aren't you supposed to protect me?

SH: Since this is you we’re talking about, I’m certain that you can protect yourself.

AL: Touche, dear.

 

The second meeting happened during Green Emperor’s case when Kid tried to steal the jewel from Jirokichi Suzuki. Kid disguised himself as Sonoko this time.

 

SH: Kyougoku managed to uncover your disguise because your ring finger is longer than your index finger. Unlike Sonoko’s.

AL: You do know what people say about the ratio of the length of a man’s index finger to that of his ring finger, don’t you dear?

SH: I’m going to throw away this phone.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

A few weeks had passed since the heist. Today was the last day of school before winter holiday.

 

AL: How are you today, dear?

SH: I was better before you texted.

 

Conan pressed send and grinned at his phone.

“Sexting in the morning?” Haibara muttered.

“Haibara!” He hissed.

“I didn’t know that you have it in you.” The girl said, smirking.

Urgh! Conan regretted telling her about Kaito Kid because she now developed a habit to tease him whenever she wanted.

His phone chimed again.

 

AL: How cold.

SH: How are you then? Are you planning something dastardly?

AL: That’s for me to know and for you to find out.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Winter holiday also meant holidaying at a ski resort. A very enthusiastic Sonoko Suzuki had decided to spend winter holiday skiing in the absence of Kyougoku Makoto. She had asked Ran which meant Kogoro and Conan would tag along. Hearing that, Detective Boys also wanted to join them so they got Haibara, Professor Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta.

Yuzawa Town was a popular all year resort but most famous for its excellent ski and snowboard resorts and onsen hot springs. The town was in an excellent location, making it the most convenient resort area from Central Tokyo. By car, the 200 kilometres journey using the Kanetsu Expressway took just over two hours.

They used two cars to go there. Kogoro drove the car with Ran, Sonoko and Conan while Professor Agasa drove the car with Haibara, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi. They arrived at the hotel in the evening.

After putting their bags in their respective rooms, the Detective Boys wanted to explore the area around hotel.

“Where are you guys going?” Conan called.

“We saw something on the ski slope during our way here.” Ayumi explained.

“On the ski slope?” he asked, frowning. It was already dark outside now.

“Yes. And now we want to check the place.” Mitsuhiko said.

“Come on, Conan-kun,” Ayumi said.

“Ask Professor Agasa if he wants to accompany us,” Conan said at last.

The children went to ask Professor Agasa. Of course, the man couldn’t refuse three pairs of begging eyes.

“Yes!” They cheered.

“Come on!” Genta said impatiently.

“Hurry up!”

Conan sighed and resigned himself to follow after them.

They walked all the way to the ski slope. It was full of people which Conan noticed to be high school students. It turned out that Ekoda High School students from Tokyo were on a school trip and they held ‘Holy Night Masquerade Pair Skiing Contest.’ It was quite funny to see those mismatched costumes. Who came up with this idea anyway?  

“The last pair is Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito, right?” a student near Conan asked her friend.

“Yeah,” her friend replied.

“Look!” someone pointed.

Pairs of white lights were descending from the top of the slope, creating a runway in the snow.

“It’s Kuroba’s doing!”

Conan groaned when he saw the pair of students who dressed as Kaito Kid and his bride. Seriously? These Kid’s fans took thing way too far.

“He’s wearing a Kid’s costume!” Ayumi shouted enthusiastically.

The girl, Nakamori, wasn’t a skillful skier. The dress she wore also hindered her movement. She almost fell backward only to be caught by her friend in Kid’s costume and carried on bridal style. That guy was a great skier though and when they almost reached the end of the slope, he flipped them both high into the air in a dramatic ski salto. He landed perfectly and stopped right in front of his cheering and clapping classmates.

“Way to go Kuroba!”

“That was awesome!”

The pair got a perfect score and was announced as the winner of the contest.

Who would have thought that Conan would meet Kaito Kid here? And without his disguise too. There was no doubt that the guy was Kid. The acrobatic movement and the familiar appearance were more than enough to convince Conan. What a nerve the guy had. Then again, Conan suspected that Kid was a bit mental.

“So, that is your boyfriend?” Haibara commented in low voice. She had come to the same conclusion as Conan. “And with his bride nonetheless. Shouldn't you be worried?”  she asked with a sly grin.

He gave her an irritated look. “It’s only a game, Haibara.” He replied. “Only a game.”

Then Conan turned to Professor Agasa and the children. “Let’s go back to the hotel. It’s late enough now.”

Since the show was over, the children agreed to his words.

Conan didn’t want Kid to notice his presence yet. While other students were still there, it was best to get away. Kuroba Kaito, student of Ekoda High School. _I got you now, Kid_. He smirked inwardly.

Haibara Ai looked at the smug boy next to her. Only a game, eh? Was Kudo really certain of that? Whatever the outcome was, it would be fun to watch the drama unfolding in front of her eyes. She needed to get entertainment after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Conan had to gather information about Kuroba Kaito first. He had browsed Ekoda High School official website. Now, time to search the social media. While Kuroba didn’t have an account at Facebook, Twitter, Instagram or any other popular websites, a lot of his classmates did and that was really helpful.

They portrayed Kuroba as happy go student who loved magic and liked to play pranks on his classmates.  He was also a smart student. Kuroba also claimed to be Kid’s number one fan because they were both a magician. If only they knew Kuroba’s alter ego, then, Conan thought.

He stared at the picture of Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko, his childhood friend. Kuroba looked like Kudo Shinichi so much that it was eerie. On further inspection though, he could see that Kuroba had wider face. He also had a different hair style. That Nakamori girl also reminded him of Ran. It was ironic that she turned out to be the daughter of Inspector Nakamori, the guy who had tried and failed all this time to capture Kaito Kid.

Kid’s personality didn’t show up much in Kuroba Kaito which was a pity since Conan preferred Kid’s wit. But then again, Kuroba Kaito was probably hiding his true self. Conan sighed. They were similar in that matter though. They were two persons who lived with a secret identity, hiding their true self.

And it turned out that Kuroba was the son of Kuroba Touichi, a world renowned magician. The elder Kuroba passed away in an accident during magic show. The name sounded familiar though. Conan’s eyes widened in realization. That Toichi Kuroba was the magician who taught his mother and also Vermouth about the art of disguise.

He quickly called his mother.

“Shinichi,” Yukiko Kudo’s cheerful voice greeted her son.

“Ne, Okasan. Could you tell me everything you know about Kuroba Touichi?”

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking on the phone.

“Thanks, Okasan.” Conan ended the call.

Kuroba Toichi was the original Kaito Kid. It fitted the timeline.  Kuroba Kaito couldn’t be the first Kaito Kid since Kid first appeared eighteen years ago in Paris. Touchi coincidentally had a magic show in Paris around that date. The date of Kid’s heist after Touichi’s death didn’t match though. Kaito Kid showed up twice in eight after following Touichi’s death. Touichi must have an assistant to aid him during his heist. The same assistant who helped Kuroba Kaito now during the heist. Apparently, the mantle had passed down from father to son. The question was why Kuroba would feel the need to don Kid’s identity and appear again as the world greatest thief.

The second Kid never truly stole something from his heist. He always returned the jewel he had stolen the very next day through mail to Inspector Nakamori. Besides that, Kid also sent note to announce about his heist to police so they could try to catch him on wild goose chases. Kid also never wanted to see others got hurt and he never hesitated in leaping to rescue someone. These qualities were some of the reasons why he and Kid occasionally ended up as allies in a common cause.

What kind of thief to do that?

There were two answers to that. First, Kid did it just for the sheer thrill of overcoming all hazards in the end. Kid was a genius after all and genius needed audiences. The second answer which Conan thought was closer to the truth was that Kid was a part of a bigger picture out there. Kid was trying to do something and those heists were the way to achieve his purpose.

Argh! Conan had enough with Black Organization on his plate. He truly didn’t need to add another puzzle. He cursed his inability to resist a good challenge. What should he do now?

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The next day, they were going to have breakfast before skiing and snowboarding.

Conan deliberately ate first so he finished faster than the others. He scanned the restaurant to find his target. Ekoda High School students stayed in the same hotel with them so they were bound to have breakfast in the same restaurant.

And here he was.

Kuroba Kaito had showed up at the restaurant together with Nakamori. They sat next to the window. Kuroba looked ready to fall in sleep at any moment. Nakamori said something to Kuroba and then left to buffet table. Kuroba was left alone. The teen slouched in the chair and closed his eyes. Perfect.

He got up from his seat.

“Where are you going, Conan-kun?” Ran asked.

“I got something to do, Ran-neechan,” Conan replied. “Don’t worry, it won’t be long.”

Haibara gave him a knowing smirk but he ignored her.

He walked stealthily to Kid’s table and sat in the chair across the thief.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he began.

Kid’s eyes snapped open.

Conan smirked.

 

Author’s Note:

 

Hi!

In this fic, Conan is deaged to eleven years old. Ran, Sonoko and the others are seventeen years old. Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri are best friend. No more than that in my universe. So, there is no confession on both part during Holmes Revelation arc.

_Winterreise_  (Winter Journey) is a song cycle for voice and piano by Franz Schubert.

Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Winterreise**

Chapter II

“Are you lost?” Kid asked in confusion. “Where are you parents, kid?”

Oh, the thief was good. Conan had to admit it. “Please do not insult my intelligence,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

Kid stared at him before he grinned. “That would be a grave mistake, seeing that you have the sharpest mind I’ve ever encountered,” The teen replied, dropping all pretence.

Conan could see it. Kid’s personality was seeping through into Kuroba Kaito. Or was it the real Kuroba Kaito? That’s the problem with secret identity. In one point, the line began to blur. Conan himself was Kudo Shinichi. He was also Edogawa Conan. And at some point he had picked up enough habits from Conan that hadn’t gone away when he changed back temporarily.

“Well,” Kid demanded softly. “Why are you here then?” _Why are you looking for me?_

Conan shrugged. “I’m curious.” He had wondered about that too. What was he doing anyway, seeking Kid out like this?

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“I am not a cat, aren’t I?” Conan replied. He supposed that he wanted to see the real Kid. He also wanted to see if he could shake the thief. And he also wanted to even the playing field. If Kid knew about the real him, it was only fair that he knew about the real Kaito Kid too.

“No, you aren’t.” Kid said.

They stared at each other in silence.

Kid’s sharp eyes were piercing as they studied Conan intently.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

When Nakamori Aoko returned from the buffet table, she found that her childhood friend, Kuroba Kaito, was chatting merrily with an unknown eleven years old boy.

“Hi, Aoko-neesan,” the boy greeted her. He looked rather familiar. But where had she seen him?

“I’m Edogawa Conan,” the boy introduced himself. “I saw your skiing contest last night. That was amazing!” the boy said, smiling brightly.

“Oh, thank you.” She replied.

“Conan-kun!” An unknown girl who looked like her approached their table. “We’re looking for you.”

“I’m sorry, Ran-neesan.” The kid said bashfully.

“I’m sorry,” the girl said to her. “I’m Mouri Ran. I apologize if he bothers you.”

“Oh, no.” Aoko hurriedly said. “Conan-kun doesn’t bother us all.” She also looked familiar.

Mouri Ran looked surprised to see Kaito though.

“What is it?” Aoko asked.

Mouri shook her head. “No. It’s just...he reminds me of someone.”

“This idiot is my childhood friend, Kuroba Kaito.” Aoko said.

“Hey! I’m not an idiot!” Kaito protested.

“Only an idiot who become Kaito Kid’s fan!” Aoko retorted.

“Who is Kid-sama’s fan?” another girl joined them.

“I am,” Kaito replied proudly.

"I’m Suzuki Sonoko,” the girl introduced herself. “Kid-sama is my idol!”

Urgh! Not another person who idolized that idiot thief. From corner of his eyes, Aoko saw Conan message his temple.

“So, you're KID-sama's fan too, eh?" the girl, Suzuki, demanded.

"Of course I am! I'm a magician, so KID is my idol, but of course, I'm much better than that thief," Kaito said arrogantly.

Urgh! Kaito was so annoying!

“What?”

“Who is a magician?” Four children and one old man joined them.  Their appearance saved Kaito from the trashing that Kaito truly reserved.

“Kaito is a magician,” she informed the children.

“These are my friends,” Conan said. “Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Haibara.”

“I’m Nakamori Aoko.” She said. “Nice to meet you all.” Then she remembered something. “You’re Kogoro Mouri’s daughter, right?”

“Yes,” Mouri said, looking at her in confusion.

“Inspector Nakamori is my father.” Aoko told her.

“Oh, really?”

“We met your father a few times,” Suzuki said. She must be the heiress of Suzuki Corporation. She also had an insane uncle who liked to bait Kaito Kid. Rich people were weird. Couldn’t they find another hobby to do?

She turned to Conan. “And you must be Kid Killer.” She smiled. “I remembered reading about you on the newspaper headline.”

Conan blushed bright red.

Aw. The child was so cute.

Kaito on the other hand looked very annoyed. “He isn’t a Kid Killer!” he protested loudly. Of course Kaito would defend that damn thief.

Ayumi looked at Kaito and then brightened. “Hey, you’re the one who dressed as Kid yesterday!”

“Yes, you’re!” Genta said.

"Kaito Kid and his bride,” Haibara added mischievously.

Suzuki regarded Kaito. “Are you truly a magician?” she asked.

“Of course!”

“Really?” Mitsuhiko asked.

"Give us a show!” Genta demanded.

“Please!” Ayumi said.

Kaito got up from his chair. “Well, since you all asked so nicely.” He winked and pulled out two red roses from nowhere. “Red rose for the lovely ladies.” Kaito said, giving the roses to Mouri and Suzuki.

“Oh, thank you,” Suzuki said, blushing. All previous argument was forgotten.

“Thanks,” Mouri said.

“And chocolate for the children,” Kaito finished his magic show.

“Yes!”

“Wow!”

“That was really cool!”

It turned out that Suzuki, Mouri, Professor Agasa and the children were on winter holiday. Suzuki and Mouri were students of Teitan High School and the children were students of Teitan Elementary School.

“Where is Mouri-san?” Aoko questioned.

Suzuki snickered. “Over there.”

Mouri Ran sighed.

Mouri Senior was apparently busy flirting with his fans.

Aoko looked at the children. They munched on their chocolate happily. Well, except for Haibara, who merely put the chocolate into her pocket. Aoko recognized the chocolate candies from the buffet table. When did Kaito take those candies anyway?

Then he realized that Kaito missed someone. Conan hadn’t gotten his chocolate yet.

She opened her mouth. “Kaito...”

But Suzuki beat her. “We’re going to ski. Do you want to join us?” the girl asked.

Aoko flushed. “Oh, I’m not good at skiing.” She replied shyly.

“That’s alright,” Suzuki waved her hand dismissively.

“We can teach you.” Mouri Ran added.

“Really?” Aoko brightened.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you,” she said happily. Kaito only grumbled at her when she crashed on him the day before. This student trip turned out great since Aoko managed to find new friends.

“But we haven’t had breakfast yet,” Kaito whined. “I’m hungry.”

“Stupid Kaito,” she muttered.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

After breakfast, they went to the ski slope. Aoko introduced her newfound friends to Keiko and soon the girls were busy talking and gossiping. Mouri turned into Ran-san and Suzuki turned into Sonoko-san.

Professor Agasa and the children were ready with their ski equipment too.

Conan however had a snowboard on him.

“I like snowboarding,” Conan said when he noticed her stare.

“Come,” Kaito said and he dragged the kid away with him to take the lift to the top of the mountain.

“Kaito!” she yelled after Kaito. “Please be careful!” What was wrong with Kaito anyway?

“Don’t worry!” Kaito yelled back.

“Are they going to be alright?” she asked worriedly.

“It’s alright,” Genta said. “Conan is the best.”

“Yeah,” Ayumi nodded.

“Conan is the best skier out of all of us,” Mitsuhiko said.

“Really?” she asked.

The children nodded.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They were on the lift now. Only two of them.

“A blue rose,” Kid said suddenly. “For my favourite critic.” The thief had a nerve to wink at him.

Conan scowled. “And you’re giving me this now?” But he took the rose and stuffed it inside his clothes. Seriously, Kid was so annoying. “I never thought that I would meet you here,” he said.

“What a coincidence, eh.”

“The daughter of Inspector Nakamori,” Conan said in amusement. “I wonder how many information Inspector Nakamori has unknowingly given to you all this time.”

“Too many,” was Kid’s reply.

They arrived at the top of the ski slope.  There were no other people yet since it was quite early in the morning.

“Race you down?” Kid offered, shooting him challenging look.

Conan narrowed his eyes.  Then he yanked Kid’s jacket lapel and pulled him down so they were face to face. He pressed his lips to Kid’s briefly before pushing the thief away.

“See you,” he said with a grin and then took off.

Despite his time advantage, Kid arrived only a few seconds after him. Fortunately, there were Ran, Sonoko, Aoko and the others so Kid didn’t do anything.

“Cheater,” Kid whispered on his ear as soon as he got the opportunity to do so.

Conan smirked. “You’re a great skier,” he commented. “Kaito Kid and his bride.”

“Are you jealous?”

“What am I supposed to be jealous of?”

“A very good answer.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Mou, where is Conan?” Ayumi asked. She rarely saw her friend during the holiday. Conan only showed up during breakfast, lunch and dinner. He disappeared to nowhere in between.

“I saw him with Kuroba-niisan,” Mitsuhiko supplied.

“They’re close, huh?” Sonoko commented.

“Well, Conan is a bit mature for a boy his age,” Ran said. “He always hang with Hattori too whenever Hattori visit us in Tokyo.”

“You’re right,” Sonoko said in agreement. She had seen Conan with the Osaka detective. They seemed to be best friends.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

It was their last night at Yuzawa resort. There was going to be fireworks show and Conan was watching it with Kid. He and Kid had spent the last few days together. They got along very well. Conan didn’t ask him about his motive for stealing and Kid didn’t ask about how he ended up as eleven years old boy. Some things were better left alone for now.

He thought about people who knew about his real identity. He had his parents, Professor Agasa, Haibara and Hattori. His parents were very supportive. Professor Agasa was very helpful and Haibara had become his friend. He also counted Hattori as his best friend who at least treated him like an adult.

But Kid... he was a whole different matter.

“Why me?” he asked suddenly.

“Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself; but talent instantly recognizes genius.”

Conan raised his eyebrow. “Since when you’re quoting Sherlock Holmes?” But there was truth in Kaito’s words. It wasn't everyday he met a mind that could keep up with his own. Kid probably felt the same.

“The things we tolerate for the person we like,” Kid replied. The thief took off his glasses, “Hmmm...” and started inspecting it. “Very impressive,” he drawled. “One might find this in James Bond movies.”

He returned the glasses.

Conan took it and put it on the desk next to him.

Kid looked at him thoughtfully. “You don’t look much different without glasses,” he stated.

“People see but they do not observe.” Conan replied.

“There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.” Kid retorted. He should have known it. The hat and monocle didn’t truly hide his identity either. Anyone who came closer to him would recognize his face.

“The secret to keeping a secret life secret,” he finished bitterly.

Kid snorted.

“I’m surprised that you’re actually okay with this,” he said suddenly.

“I never want this.” Kid said. “On retrospect, I should never send you those messages. But I could never resist a challenge.”

 _“You really are the lover that I never want to meet.”_ Kid’s words at that night echoed.

“But it’s too late now.”

“Yes, it is.” They were a kindred spirit after all. And they were too deep in this now. And to think that he once thought what they had was just a game.

“Kid...”

Kid offered a slow, teasing smile. “It’s Kaito,” he said, advancing towards him.

“Kaito then.” They were very close now.

Kaito grinned in feral way and closed the distance between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Where is Conan?”

“The fireworks show is going to start soon!”

“He will miss it!”

Haibara Ai sighed inwardly. “Conan-kun said that he’s going to watch from the hotel.” She said.

“But-“

“It’s alright.” Ai said. “Now come on, we don’t want to miss this.”

It was the least she could do for Kudo.

When they returned to their room after the show ended, Kudo was nowhere to be seen. The shrunken detective returned an hour later.

“What?” Kudo asked defensively when he saw her.

“Oh, nothing.” She replied. It must have been one hell of New Year celebration for Kudo to end up with hickeys on his neck. Well, she would remind him tomorrow to wear his turtleneck shirt. And before that, she would tease him mercilessly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

It was finally time to leave Yuzawa ski resort.  They all had packed their belongings.

Ran and Sonoko made a plan to contact each other with Aoko.

“Are we ready?”

“Yes!” the children chorused.

“Get into the car then.” Professor Agasa ordered.

"The entertainment has been so delightful around here as of late," Haibara muttered in satisfaction.

"There truly is no privacy around here." Conan grumbled. Fortunately, he wasn’t going to be in the same car with Haibara during the return trip.

His phone chimed. Ignoring Haibara, he looked at the new message.

 

AL: I’m going to miss you, dear.

SH: Likewise.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Mouri Kogoro turned on the radio during the journey home. Some boring news and then something caught Conan’s attention.

“Miyama Kirika, the owner of Stradivarius violin was found dead in her residence this morning. Her death was caused by an old age. Being known nationwide because of her involvement in Kaito Kid’s heist a few weeks ago, Miyama left JPY 1.2 billion yen Stradivarius violin. According to her will, the violin is bequeathed to the person who had helped her during her need. We can only speculate as to the identity of the mysterious helper.”

 

 

Author’s Note:

 

Happy New Year 2015 everyone! Wishing you all a Happy New Year with hope that you will have many blessings in the year to come.

Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


End file.
